


Day 1 - Masks

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Masks, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: After a long day, all that Oliver wants is to be back in Riley’s arms and that’s exactly what he gets.





	Day 1 - Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Arrow  
Pairing: Oliver Queen x OFC  
Kink: Masks

It had been a long night. All that Oliver wanted was to get home to Riley’s arms and spend the rest of the night right there, without moving. As he made his way across town in his bike, still wearing his Arrow suit, he remembered all the good times he had with her and all the times she had helped him with his vigilante activities, making him smile for the first time that night.

Oliver quickly arrived at HQ, as Riley called it, parking his bike and making his way to the hub. He expected to find Felicity and Diggle finishing up their night, but, instead, he found Riley, leaning against the rail, all alone, clearly waiting for him. He walked over to her, leaving his bow and quiver on the conference room table, wondering what she could possibly be doing there and if something had happened while he was out, not bothering changing out of his suit.

Riley spotted him walking towards her and smiled. She knew he must be wondering why she was there and the truth was that she just wanted to see him. She had heard from Felicity that the bad guy that they were chasing had been giving Oliver a hard time, that night in particular, so she thought it was a good idea to drop by and see if she could cheer him up.

As soon as Oliver was at arm’s reach, Riley pulled him into her and kissed him gently. She felt his lips moving at the same pace as hers, letting out all of the frustration he had felt that night. The kiss quickly grew and, before they knew it, it had turned into a full out make-out session, their hands travelling all over each other’s bodies.

Oliver grabbed Riley by the bottom of her ass, wrapping her legs around his waist, and carried her to the conference room, gently placing her on the table, right next to his bow and quiver. Looking back and forth between the bow and quiver and Riley, he realized that his life was a mixture of roughness and softness and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Being with Riley made it all worth it.

Riley felt Oliver’s lips make a trail of kisses from her cheekbone down to the middle of her breasts, making her shiver in anticipation for what was to come. She felt his hands pull her dress skirt up and caressing her thighs, before pulling her closer to him. Being that close to him, she felt his cock hard as rock, making her even more turned on.

Oliver needed her, in every sense of the word. After pulling her panties down, he placed a finger by her entrance, flicking it and teasing her until she begged him to do something. He happily obeyed and thrusted his finger inside of her, adding two more for good measure. The moan of pleasure that left her mouth was enough to make his cock twitch in his suit.

He started thrusting his fingers as fast and as hard as he possible could, something he knew she loved, dead set on making her come before doing anything else. He pulled one of her breasts out of her dress and massaged it before placing her nipple in his mouth and starting to sucking and biting it, making her moan even louder.

It didn’t take long for Riley to find the zipper of his pants and to pull his cock out, stroking it as fast as he was fingering her. Oliver knew if she kept going, the fun was over long before it even started, so he pushed her hand away. Aligning himself with her entrance, he looked at her waiting for a sign that he could go ahead. Her answer left no room for doubt.

Feeling her pulling his hips towards her, he thrusted inside her hard, earning him a scream of pure pleasure from her. He wanted to start slow, but the more she moaned his name, the more he wanted to feel her come. Thrusting fast and hard, he felt her insides wrap themselves around his cock and the feeling was almost unbearable.

The hub was filled with the sound of their moans and the faster that Oliver thrusted, the louder they would get. He knew he wasn’t gonna last long, but he wanted her to come first. It didn’t take long for Riley to start yelling his name and telling him she was close, begging him to come with her.

Oliver did as ordered. A few hard thrusts and soon they were hitting their respective peaks. A long, loud moan left both their lips along with “I love you”’s. They were in pure bliss, Oliver’s head leaning against Riley’s shoulder, her head on top of his. It took both of them a moment to catch their breath and look at each other, smiles on their faces.

Oliver arranged himself before helping Riley down from the table and giving her her panties. Pulling her close, he kissed her head and hugged her, making sure she was okay. Telling her he loved her, they quickly left the hub and, after Oliver changed out of his suit, made their way home, where they would spend the rest of the night in each other’s arms.


End file.
